Generally, a microwave oven is a cooking device for heating and cooking foods using unique characteristics of microwaves. The microwave oven uniformly heats foods according to the principle of dielectric heating, and thus cooks the food.
In recent times, various cooking devices such as a microwave oven and an oven to cook foods in various ways using radiant heat and convective heat of a heater and microwaves have been developed.
A user puts food into a cooking chamber of the cooking device, and sets a cooking time and a cooking temperature, etc. so as to cook the food. Generally, a rotatable tray is provided at the bottom of the cooking chamber. Thus, the user controls the tray to rotate during cooking of the food, such that the food can be uniformly heated through heat sources including microwaves within the cooking chamber.